All I need
by Ad Libitur
Summary: KaiRei. Kai and Rei love one another but they wouldn't admit that fact. So who helps? Arianne(OC) their new memeber! Will this end happily? R and R!
1. What's this?

Kianna: Hiya! This Rei/Kai fic with a touch of Max/Tyson! The summary is . . . A new member of the Bladebreakers has just arrived by order of Mr. Dickinson. She makes friends with them quickly and as time passes she starts to notice the 'feelings' that are happening within the team. Problem, they don't want to admit their feelings for one another. So now Arriane (OC) steps in the whole thing hoping to get them together. . .  
  
Kai: You paired me with Rei . . .  
  
Rei: ya . . .  
  
Tala: be happy! The fic I'm supposed to be in is still unfinished be happy she put you here!  
  
Rei and Kai: (Blush) fine . . .  
  
Tala: Disclaimer: Kianna doesn't own Beyblade or any of the characters except Arriane.  
  
Kianna: Please don't flame me! I'm just new here and this is my second fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: What is this?  
  
(Rei's POV)  
  
I sat down on one of the chairs in the house we were staying in. Mr. Dickinson had provided this for us since the next tournament is was only a few weeks away. He wanted us to get in shape as soon as possible.  
  
I let my eyes wander around the room to where the others were. Tyson and Max were playing some video games in one corner. They seemed to be arguing as well. . .  
  
"Come on, Maxie! I didn't cheat!"  
  
"Yes you did! I saw you!"  
  
And then they started their 'did not' and 'did too' argument. I held back a laugh. They always argued over this sort of things and it was really funny to watch them. They were the ones in the group who had the most energy which really helped us in times.  
  
I looked around again to find Kenny working with Dizzy. The moment we got here he had already started to find ways to upgrade our beyblades. I could clearly hear Dizzy complaining about how early it was to work already. Kenny replied with reasons like, "Were the champions, we have to be ready for anything. The competitions might be tougher! I need to make sure we won't commit any mistakes!" I took out Drigger from my pocket and held it up to admire it.  
  
Yup, this guy had helped me through my worst cases. He even protected me from Bryan, during the Russian Tournament. I was really glad he came back. I didn't want to lose a valuable friend like this one.  
  
I put Drigger down and when I looked up my eyes landed on him . . . Kai. He was leaning on the wall, his eyes closed and his arms crossed. He seemed to be deep in thought. I let my eyes wander around him.  
  
Perfect body, beautiful shades of blue in his hair and those triangles that made him look untouchable. Yes, untouchable. I shook myself.  
  
'Wait! Why am I saying this?!' I thought. I looked on the ground and closed my eyes. 'He's a guy and I'm one too! I can't say things like how perfect he seems- No!'  
  
I tried to put my attention on Drigger but then I couldn't help notice how my heartbeat increased whenever I thought about Kai. And right now, my heart was beating so fast I could almost feel it break apart. What is this? Can I actually lov-  
  
"Rei!"  
  
A voice broke into my thoughts and turned to see Tyson.  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
"Rei! Earth to Rei!" Tyson said putting a hand on Rei's shoulder. Rei looked somewhat troubled as he looked at Tyson.  
  
"Ya? Tyson, what is it?" Rei asked, standing up.  
  
"Dude, you look troubled. . ." Tyson replied. "What's wrong?"  
  
Rei looked surprised but then the look turned into a cheerful one. "Nothing, really."  
  
"Maybe girl problem? Hehehe. . . Did Mariah break up with you?" Tyson teased, grinning at him.  
  
Rei's mouth dropped open. "What?! No!"  
  
"Ooooh. . . So she did break up with you!"  
  
"No! It's not like that!"  
"Poor Rei! Dumped by Mariah!"  
  
"She's just a friend!"  
  
Tyson was about to say something when Kai broke in the conversation.  
  
"Tyson, leave Rei alone. Maybe he doesn't want to tell you because it might be too complicated for you", Kai said, opening his eyes. Those crimson eyes locking on were Rei was.  
  
Tyson turned red and retorted, "What do you mean by that, Mr. I'm-so- serious-all-the time!"  
  
Rei blushed feeling Kai's eyes on him. Kai moved his focus to Tyson. "Leave, Rei alone. It's his problem and not yours if he refuses to tell you what's on his mind."  
  
Tyson was about to say something in return when the Kenny called them.  
  
"Hey you guys! Come here! I just got an email from Mr. Dickinson!"  
  
Tyson left sticking his tongue out at Kai as he left. Kai walked beside Rei who was still blushing.  
  
"Rei."  
  
"Y-ya?" Rei replied not having direct contact with Kai.  
  
"We'd better got to Kenny."  
  
Rei sighed still blushing as he walked toward Kenny. "Ya. . ."  
  
(Kai's POV)  
  
I watched Rei as he walked towards Kenny and the other two. His bind swinging as he walked. His perfect form with those neko-jin features. Those pale sakura colored lips which seemed so enticing at times.  
  
'No!' I mentally cursed myself. Voltaire had made sure all my emotions were stripped right out of me. 'I can't just fall in love with a perfect- Stop!' I cursed myself more before walking to were the others were. 'I just can't fall in love with Rei Kon!"  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
Kai walked to were the others were and found them looking over at Dizzy. There was an email form Mr. Dickinson alright. There was no subject which made them more curious.  
  
Kai stood beside Rei who was still very red which made Max worry a bit.  
  
"Rei? You alright?", Max asked.  
  
Before Rei opened his mouth to answer Kai answered, "He's fine, Max."  
  
Rei looked at Kai surprised and nodded at Max, who smiled at the answer and turned to Tyson who was sticking his tongue out at Kai. Rei looked at Kai for a moment and said,  
  
"Kai, I-"  
  
"Talk later, Rei." Was the only reply he got.  
  
Kenny didn't mind them and he opened up the email.  
  
They looked at it and after a few moments of silence. . .  
  
"What?! No way!!!"  
  
(TBC) ~~~~~  
  
Kianna: Oooh! I wonder why everyone is worked up about?  
  
Tala: You should know. You're the writer after all!  
  
Kianna: Ya! But were are Kai and Rei?  
  
Tala: They left awhile ago. . .  
  
Kianna: . . . Okay . . . Please R and R! I want to know what you guys think! ^_^ bye! 


	2. New member? No way!

Kianna: oh. Some people reviewed this! Thank you!! Ok just for you guys I'll continue this. I'll give you guys a cookie for reviewing!^^ hehehe..well on with the story/fanfic!!  
  
Tala: disclaimer: all of this doesn't not belong to Kianna xcept Arianne. Though one day she plans to make money and buy beyblade.  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 2: New member?? Now way!  
  
"What?! Now way!"  
  
"Something must be wrong."  
  
Their eyes fell back on the email:  
  
Dear BladeBreakers,  
  
I hope you are fine. Well, the competitions are nearing and I want you in tip top shape! I'm sure the Kai is doing a fabulous job in training you. ("More like torture." Tyson muttered)  
  
By the way. You will be having a new member on you're team! Her name is Arianne Leane. She'll be arriving tomorrow at 2 o'clock and I will be accompanying her.  
  
I of course want you to treat her nicely. She is a talented blader as well as a good mechanic. She will be a sort of asset to the team. Until tomorrow then!  
  
Signed, Mr Dickinson.  
  
Kenny closed the email and everyone fell silent. Max smiled and said, "Look at the bright side! Um. . . she's a good mechanic and a good blader!"  
  
"Ya. I mean it won't mean much of a difference. . . ", Rei added slowly.  
  
Tyson smiled, "Well! We can't do anything till we actually see this girl!"  
  
Kai frowned and slowly walked away. He glanced at Rei for a moment before turning away. They looked each other for one moment but to Rei it seemed to take forever for time to move again.  
  
(REI'S POV)  
  
That one moment seemed to have taken forever to me. But then it was just a moment. Not much of a deal. . .  
  
I thought about this new girl coming. Hmm. . . would she be like Mariah? A bit too hyper but still nice. Or maybe like Emily? Always depending on technology.  
  
Or maybe. . . someone Kai would like. . . No! I shouldn't be jealous! If Kai's happy I'm happy I guess. . .  
  
I sighed as Tyson started to talk again.  
  
"Where is Kai off to?" he asked me.  
  
"I . . I don't know, Tyson. . ." I answered slowly.  
  
"Hmm . . . a new member in the team. Well, it wouldn't be so bad right, Dizzy?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Ya! At least I'm not the only girl around here anymore!"  
  
Max nodded and seemed to have gotten back his hyper mood. "I hope she's nice!'  
  
"Let's just hope, Tyson doesn't scare her of!" Dizzy said.  
  
Tyson turned red and looked at Max. "Am I really that scary?!"  
  
Max grinned sheepishly and nodded.  
  
Tyson's mouth dropped open and started to chase Max around the room shouting, "Not true!"  
  
I laughed at them and looked at the direction Kai had walked away to.  
  
'I wonder what you're doing Kai. . .'  
  
(KAI'S POV)  
  
I went to the room Rei and I shared. "A new member? Hmph! I hope she isn't a whiny little girl!" I muttered angrily. I slumped on one of the chairs there and looked at the sky.  
  
It was a nice day today. No sign of clouds today. Just the clear blue sky. Hmm. . . I took out Dranzer from my pocket. I placed her on a table and closed my eyes.  
  
Well, it's a nice day. . . I guess. . . it would've been perfect if Rei was be- No!!  
  
My eyes shot open and I cursed myself. God! Why does Rei keep coming into my head!? Why won't he go away and leave me in peace?!  
  
I felt my mood completely turn bad and went back inside. I slammed the sliding door shut and closed the curtains. The room was now dim and I slumped into the bed.  
  
"Might as well, sleep till this day is over!" I grumbled. I closed my eyes but it took sometime until I was able to forget about Rei and get to sleep. . .  
  
~~~~(next day^^)  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
The baldebreakers waited in the living room that day as the clock ticked away. It was almost 2 o'clock and they were just waiting. . .  
  
Kai did nothing but try to avoid Rei the moment he woke up which really confused the neko-jin. 'Maybe he hates me. . .' Rei thought sadly.  
  
Rei found Kai asleep yesterday and took some time to admire his perfect structure. "Maybe. . . Kai knows? Damn, I'm stupid. . ." Rei muttered, as Kai turned away the moment he saw Rei coming.  
  
Tyson and Max were playing some game and Kenny was just typing again. They all seemed not bothered by the fact a new member was coming in today. And it wasn't a he. . . but a she.  
  
The doorbell suddenly rang and everyone jumped slightly. Kenny slowly stood up and walked towards the door with everyone following in silence.  
  
'Here we go . . .' Rei thought. As Kenny opened the door.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Kianna: Chappie 2! Please review! ^^ hehehe..cliffy here!!  
  
Tala: hyper kid. . . -_-  
  
Kianna: see ya all! Pwease review! 


	3. Suprise!

Kianna: I'm back! Hehehehe. . . nothing to do so I'll continue this! And since you people like it. . . I'll continue it as long as you guys continue to review. Me just happy since you guys like this little work of mine!^^ oh ya. . .  
  
HIRING: need one beta reader! A.S.A.P. pls!  
  
Rei: Disclaimer: She doesn't own Beyblade but-  
  
Kianna: one day I'll own it! Hehehehe!^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: Surprise!  
  
Rei took a deep breath as Kenny opened the door. They were suddenly greeted by Mariah at the door. She was smiling widely and the rest of the White Tigers team behind her.  
  
"Rei!" she smiled happily, passing all the rest of them and walking to Rei. She hugged him and Lee smiled apologetically. He greeted the rest of them.  
  
"Hey, how's it been?" he asked.  
  
"Lee! What are you guys doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in China or something?" Tyson remarked, grinning.  
  
Mariah still clutching Rei answered. "Well! The competitions are near so were here!"  
  
Rei smiled but saw Kai looking at him then at Mariah with a face of dislike. He glared at them before walking to the living room.  
  
Rei frowned feeling slightly disturbed. Mariah however went on. "This time the White Tigers we'll win for sure! We've improved since our last matches!"  
  
Kevin nodded. "Ya, Tyson! We won't lost to amateurs like you anymore!"  
  
"Amateurs? No way!" Tyson answered. "We'll see in the matches who'll win!"  
  
"Hey, break it up you two!" Gary said.  
  
Lee smiled and turned to Rei. "It's been awhile, Rei."  
  
"Ya, I'm really surprise how you found us."  
  
Lee smiled but before he could answer. Someone answered for him.  
  
"Well, they had help from us!"  
  
Their eyes turned and Max smiled.  
  
"Mom! You guys!"  
  
The All Starz stood there by the door. Judy was there and Max ran to her and hugged her.  
  
"Well, this is certainly a surprise!" Dizzy remarked.  
  
Emily smirked. "Our computer found out this is where you guys were staying at. We met them in the lobby downstairs. It looks like we stay at the same hotel."  
  
Michael nodded, "I hope you guys are ready! The tournament this year is going to be an exciting one! Since we have improved by more than 70%!"  
  
"Actually to be accurate, 86.78%" Emily added.  
  
"Still the same huh, Emily?" Mariah said.  
  
"Hmph! It's only the truth!" Emily answered. They burst out laughing. Judy spoke, "Mr. Dickinson told us about you're new member. We were curious so we came to see."  
  
Kai entered the room and leaned on the wall. "She isn't here yet. . ."  
  
"She?" Mariah asked, frowning slightly. She glanced at Rei who was looking at Kai. Rei glanced at Kai before turning away to make it look not look so unusual.  
  
"Ya, a she. It was said in Mr. Dickinson's email to us. . ." Rei answered.  
  
"I see, well is she good in beyblading?" Steve asked.  
  
"We don't know yet. The information in the letter was very little so we don't know much" Kenny admitted.  
  
"Ok, isn't she supposed to be here yet?" Lee asked, glancing on the clock which hung from the wall.  
  
"Supposedly. . ." Kai answered coldly, not moving from his spot.  
  
"Hmm. . . oh well! Come on you guys! You can wait in the living room!" Tyson said, walking to the living room. The rest of them followed except Kai and Rei.  
  
Silence. . .  
  
"Um. . . Kai?" Rei asked, hesitating.  
  
"ya?" Kai amazed that he was actually responding.  
  
"W-why are you avoiding me?"  
  
". . . "  
  
". . . "  
  
"Well, Rei. That's something I'd like to keep to myself right now. . ."  
  
"Right. . ." Rei answered, in a sort of happy yet sad sort of way.  
  
(KAI' POV)  
  
Why does he seem so sad? Well, I wouldn't care. . . would I?  
  
I became silent again as he walked away to where the others were. I just stood there staring as he moved away from me. He was just so damn perfect. . .  
  
Fuck! I can't believe I'm actually saying this. . . what's wrong with me?! Maybe, Tyson has influenced me too much! Or maybe Max! I'm not gay!  
  
Not a silly school girl going head over heels over a guy! I'm the heartless owner of Dranzer!  
  
My thoughts were cut of when the door bell rang again. I went to it and heard the others coming up from behind me.  
  
"They're here!"  
  
"Open the door, Kai!"  
  
I didn't mind them I opened the door and there (finally) stood Mr. Dickinson. And beside him was Arriane. . .  
  
~~~~~~ Kianna: hahaha! New chappie! Pls read and review!  
  
Need Beta reader hurry! Need help!  
  
Kianna: sorry, for not going to Rei's POV this time. Just tell me if you like the POV's or not K?  
  
See ya!! 


	4. Arianne! Finally!

Kianna: Helo! How are you guys? I am so sorry I'm not updating! I seriously need a beta reader and please be free to give in ideas and comments which I will appreciate. Flames will be *inhale* *exhale* accepted.  
  
Tala: hehehe. . . Disclaimer: Kianna doesn't own beyblade so she doesn't own any of the characters here except Arriane and hopefully future characters.  
  
Kianna: yup! I wish I own beyblade but all I can do is dream about that! Anyways on with the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4: Arianne!! ^_^ finally. . .  
  
Kai's eyes opened wide after he opened the door. A young girl around the age of 14 stood there. She had long silver hair and her eyes were purple. She wore a skirt and a long sleeved blouse. She had rubber shoes and a silver strand of gold hung on one of her ears.  
  
Mr. Dickinson stood beside her beaming at Kai. "Good morning, Kai!" he greeted, stepping into the room when Kai had moved out of the way. "I do apologize for being late but we seem to have lost track of time!"  
  
Everyone was silent in the room in disbelief but Tyson suddenly spoke in a loud voice. "Mr. Dickinson! I-is that her?"  
  
Everyone suddenly became active and started to talk all out once.  
  
"Is she good in beyblading?"  
  
"What's her abilities?"  
  
"Is she really good?"  
  
Kai became annoyed and shouted, "Everybody! SHUT UP!"  
  
It became silent and Rei looked at Kai in a expression which held, awe and a somewhat disbelief. Rei made a small smile at the thought of Kai looking cute as he shouted. But then he felt someone clinging to his arm.  
  
He then realized that Mariah was still there. He sighed as his attention was caught by Judy's voice rang out.  
  
"Mr. Dickinson, I think you can explain better".  
  
"Oh, oh yes! Alright then! I think we should all sit down before I can explain more".  
  
Everyone started to go back to the living room again.  
  
(Kai's POV)  
  
'Arianne huh? Looks like another load added to the weight that I'm carrying' I thought. I then saw Mariah giving a disapproved looked as Arianne passed her. She was still clinging to Rei's arm.  
  
I felt a small urge to grab Mariah and get her away from Rei, so I could be the one to hold him. Wait! I can't act like this. I'm not gay! I repeated this to myself as I walked towards the living room.  
  
Everyone was still silent as they took comfortable seats and waited for Mr. Dickinson to talk. Arriane still stood beside him her eyes wandering around the room and looking at the different people.  
  
I smirked as Mariah's face was full of pang of jealousy. (AN: No offense to Mariah fans!! Peace!!) I did note the fact that Michael, Lee and the other were eyeing her. She was pretty I admit that, but I rather have the neko-jin.  
  
The Neko-jin whose arm was currently held by Mariah. I now had the same urge to really grab her. But then I reminded myself I wasn't gay.  
  
Mr. Dickinson started to talk. "Well, I've notice that we certainly have a lot of guests today!" he chuckled, the All-Starz and White Tigers grinned at him. "This is Arianne. She is the daughter of a close friend of mine, and was willing enough to let Arri here join the team".  
  
Arianne, Arri smiled at everyone. Mr. Dickinson continued to talk, "The tournament will be starting soon and I expect you all to be in best condition! Arianne here will sleep in the extra room and of course from now on stay with the team at all times!"  
  
He stood up and walked towards the door, "I expect you all to be friendly with her. And now if you excuse me, I have other matters to take care of. I will e-mail you if I find anything new!"  
  
With that he left the room still smiling. I closed my eyes aware of the people around me. I opened them and my eyes fell on Mariah again. That's when I decided what to do. . .  
  
(Rei's POV)  
  
Mr. Dickinson left the room. I looked at Mariah and opened my mouth to ask her to let go when, Kai's firm voice called throughout the room.  
  
"Can you all please go back to your rooms for my team needs rest!"  
  
I heard Emily complaining, "Hey! Come on, Kai! We all want to get more acquainted with her!"  
  
I then searched the room and found Arri now sitting down with a cheerful smile on her face. She was pretty but then, I rather really have Kai by my side rather than anyone else.  
  
My thoughts were cut when Judy's voice rang out. "I personally, agree with Kai. We all need rest and I think it's best if the Bladebreakers get to know her before anyone else."  
  
"Everyone, hesitated to do so but then followed. They exited the room slowly. Mariah looked at me and gave me a swift kiss on the cheek and left with her team. I felt embarrassed she did that but I felt someone watching me.  
  
Max, Tyson and Kenny were giving me teasing expressions but the one I received from Kai was. . . jealousy?  
  
That disturbed me for awhile, but then I focused my attention at our new member.  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
Tyson looked at Arri and said, "Hey, Arri. I'm Tyson and this Max", he pointed to Max who waved at her. "Kenny and Dizzy", Kenny smiled and Dizzy said, "Hey!"  
  
"Rei", he pointed at Rei who smiled at her. "Finally, our leader and probably Mr-Sour-Mouth Kai!" he pointed at Kai who was in the corner of the room. Before anyone could say anything else Kai spoke again.  
  
"Since you're in the team now, I won't hold back just because you're a girl!"  
  
Tyson retorted, "Hey! Take it easy! Don't let a girl do so much work!"  
  
"She can't be in the team if she can't take my training!"  
  
"But-"  
  
Arri suddenly said, "It's alright, Tyson. I don't expect him to take it easy on me!" She stood up and smiled. Max smiled back at her and laughed saying. "Hehehe! She seems tougher than she really is!"  
  
She nodded and said, "To prove it. . . Let's have a match right now!"  
  
Rei's eyes opened wide. She provoked Kai . . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kianna: New chappie posted! Pls I need a beta reader! And thank you to those who review my story! Love you all! Bye! ^_~ 


	5. A Match to Remember

Kianna: Hi! How is everyone?? Thanks for the people who reviewed in the last chapter. Oh ya! Beta reader umm.  
  
Kai: receives the story through email first. In other words they get to read the story first. They check grammar and give some revisions and stuff. Comments and all the other rest.  
  
Kianna: yap! That's what a beta reader does. Anyways, I sill need one for this fic. Thanks to the following people who reviewed me in the last chapter:  
  
Tidah: I'm glad to know you like how Arri is so far.  
  
helix16: Thanks for the comment, glad you like my work and don't worry Kai and Rei are just being stubborn. Arri can fox that.  
  
Jay Kamiya: Thanks! Aww. . .i'm so happy!  
  
HXH-YGO-OtAkU: Mariah IS jealous of Arri. More of Kai and Rei to come don't worry. Like I said, they're stubborn.  
  
devilburns: Hehehe. . . Arri just wants to show Kai what she can do.  
  
Tala: Disclaimer: Kianna owns none of this. Except the OCs. Now. . . on with the story!!  
  
Chapter 5: A match to remember!  
  
Rei couldn't believe what Arri had just said. She just challenged Kai to a beyblade match?  
  
Max's mouth was wide open in surprise but there was a glint of excitement in his eyes. Kenny looked from behind Dizzy a worried expression on his face. Tyson grinned and said, "Well, well! Looks like Arri here has some guts to challenge Kai!"  
  
Arri smiled at Kai. His expression held surprise and somewhat he looked impressed.  
  
Tyson continued turning to Arri, "Sorry Arri, but Kai doesn't accept challenges just like that." He snapped his fingers and turned to Rei. "Right, Rei?"  
  
Rei gave a slow nod and said, "We can't force Kai to take a challenge, so I suggest let someone else take the challenge. So what do you say Arri?"  
  
Arri looked somewhat disappointed but she still seemed cheerful. "Sure, I mean it's alright that Kai won't take my challenge". Kai snapped his attention back to what was happening.  
"It's not that I don't want to take the challenge Tyson!" Kai snapped at Tyson. "But I agree to what Rei suggested. . ." he added in a calmer voice turning to Rei who blushed a bit.  
  
Arri raised an eyebrow looking from Rei to Kai. 'Is something on between these guys?' she thought. She turned again to Max and Tyson who were grinning at each other. 'Not to mention those two. . .'  
  
Kai noticed he was staring to much at Rei and turned to Arri. "Unfortunately, Dranzer can't take up the challenge. I'm still modifying her."  
  
"Nice excuse Kai", Tyson snorted. "The Chief, does all our beyblades."  
  
"Umm. . . that is not completely true" Kenny said.  
  
"What you mean, Kenny?", Max asked.  
  
"Well, Kai actually does his own modifications. Dizzy and I don't mess with his beyblade much", Kenny replied. Dizzy added, "That's the truth!"  
  
Arri looked impressed and said, "Wow! You modify your own beyblade?"  
  
Kai gave a slight nod. Rei looked at Kai and wondered when will Kai ever accept him.  
  
"Maybe. . . hell just be a encased flower in the frost. . . isolated from everything. . .everyone. .." Rei murmured softly. Fortunately no one ad heard him. For once again, Tyson spoke.  
  
"Since Kai can't. I'll take the challenge!"  
  
"Are you sure, Tyson?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Ya, Chief! I don't see anyone else complaining!" Tyson replied.  
  
Max piped up and said, "I agree. No one else seems to go against the idea! Right, Rei?'  
  
"Huh? Ya. . ." Rei answered absentmindedly. Kai noticed this and looked at Rei. His expression had concern and Rei was surprised to see that. But then Kai had probably realized it since he had put up his usual defenses.  
  
'A flower encased in frost. . .' Rei repeated in his head.  
  
"I'm ok with the idea" Arri replied. "So, Tyson's my challenge!"  
  
"Ya! This will be a piece of cake! I won't take it easy on you!" Tyson retorted, laughing.  
  
"Oooh. . . my you're a cocky guy" Arri smiled.  
  
Everyon burst out laughing except Kai who smirked. Tyson turned red in embarrassment.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Hehehehe. . ." Max giggled. "Tyson just go a direct hit from a girl!"  
  
"Max! Not you to!" Tyson groaned. "Ok! That's it let's get this match started!"  
  
They headed to the living room where there was a beystadium. Kai started to follow when Rei spoke to him.  
  
"Would you have taken the challenge if Dranzer was fixed?"  
  
"Maybe. . ." Kai replied.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Kai fished into his pants and brought out Dranzer. "Dranzer is right here. . "  
  
"W-wait. . . That means. . ."  
  
"Something about Arri is different. She's a good blader. I can tell. . ."  
  
"So why didn't you take the challenge?"  
  
"Simple. . . I wanted to see her abilities and I want Tyson to shut up."  
  
Rei laughed lightly and walked to the living room. Kai couldn't help but give a small smile after him. . .  
  
(Rei's POV)  
  
Really, Kai. You're so simple and practical. I walked to the living room and saw the others there. Tyson was already in position and Arri opened a small pouch which was around her waist.  
  
I watched her take out a silver and blue blade. Her bit was clearly seen and Drigger seemed to react to it. A bitbeast. . .  
  
Kai stood near me and I could almost feel his skin touching mine. Hopefully this match would be long. . .  
  
"Bladers! Are you ready?" Max asked.  
  
Tyson and Arri nodded. Arri's launcher somehow resembled Kai's except it was silver like her beyblade. Her expression I noticed was more serious now.  
  
"3. . .2. . .1. . ."  
  
"Let it rip!" Tyson and Arri said in union.  
  
"Go Dragoon!"  
  
"Let's go, Erinios!"  
  
Both blades immediately collided with each other giving of a strong impact. Kenny was taping the match with Dizzy and he seemed impressed.  
  
Kai seemed impressed as well. Arri was doing well. I watched Dragoon and Erinios chase each other around the dish. Arri was smiling at Tyson who seemed to be having fun.  
  
Tyson grinned as Dragoon stood in the center. "It's over Arri! Dragoon, Phantom Tornado!"  
  
His bit glowed and Dragoon emerged from the core. A tornado was gathering in the center. It pulled Erinios to the center.  
  
"Hmm. . . Dragoon. . ." Arri said.  
  
"Looks like I win this one!"  
  
Arri smiled and Kai suddenly shouted. "Not yet!"  
  
"Erinios! Azure Illusion!"  
  
Her beyblade glowed and a white lion appeared with wings. It let out a roar and turned to Dragoon.  
  
"The match has just begun. . . " Kai commented. And I agreed to that. . .  
  
Kia: New chappie! R and R PLS!!! 


	6. AN

Kianna: I'm super sorry for not updating lately!! I'm currently in a big author's block and none of the guys have the heart to help me!!  
  
Kai: . . .  
  
Cloud: We'd help if we knew what to do!!  
  
Kianna: *sniff* yeah right!!  
  
Sephiroth: Damn you made her cry!!  
  
Cloud: what?!  
  
Zack:. . .kill him!!  
  
Kianna: ok! While everyone tries to kill Cloud! Hey, thanks for the offer of beta but I have one now! So thanks so much for the offer Shayde-Sailor Phoenix!!  
  
*strangles Cloud*  
  
Kianna: Well. . . til I get rid of this stupid author's block. . . bye- bye!! 


End file.
